


【OK】いいＣＰですね

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】いいＣＰですね

电视里净是些令人不安的东西。  
最后的日光也被禁锢于地平线之下，而霓虹正星星点点地觉醒，璀璨地将傍晚蔚色的天幕割裂成碎片，恰如电视机幽然蔓延的荧光。  
有谁正隔着那层被称作屏幕的事物哈哈大笑，而那面冰冷玻璃之外的人们，大概也是满面笑容吧？  
街上总是人潮涌动，纵使掠过身边的是各色各样的脸，不是写着忙碌，就是载满疲惫。于是谁也不会想要去注意，在这些千篇一律的行人之中，隐藏着多少失意人。

尾崎不知自己在地板上坐了多久。他抱着膝盖，载满铅笔痕迹的白纸铺散一地。到处都是尚未完成便已然废弃的歌词，而他仿佛也正融入其中，直至成为弃置品里的一员。  
他开始觉得电视的声音过于吵闹，却始终没法关闭它。是懒得起身吗？或是因为若连它也陷入沉默，孤身一人的真实感便再也无从掩藏。  
他想起刚才那通来自晃司的电话。好友压抑的哭腔隐没入沙沙的电流声，传达着前所未有的强硬。  
「我是吉川，在家吗？……我等等会去，等我。」  
……还真是会撒娇。  
尾崎很想这样吐槽对方，沉吟许久，最终还是只说了句「知道了。」  
他没有勇气拒绝晃司，…他一向没有拒绝任何人的勇气。他想见晃司，想从他眼中确认一些本应早已心知肚明的东西。  
孤身一人的真实感早已逃无可逃地渗入骨髓，那寒意是如此猛烈，连他的指节都在隐隐作痛。即使如此，他还是不愿放弃，还是想要继续自欺欺人。  
第一次如此不想喝酒，舌尖被酒精麻痹的苦涩感总是令他反射般地想到某人。那人的笑，那人的话语，那人的温柔，那人的冷酷……幻影在眼前徘徊漂游，明明已痛苦至此，他却甘于溺沉其中。  
一切都是他自找的，是他活该承受这份痛苦，既然如此，那就安静地接受惩罚吧。  
就在混杂着渴求与自我审判的思绪不断膨胀，几乎快要将尾崎吞吃嚼尽之时，门铃响了。

推开门的刹那，酒气扑面袭来，而晃司站在门外。他穿着那件华丽的西装，雪色的基调、粉红的领口，站在这条颇为寒酸的走廊之中，显得十分格格不入。  
尾崎很熟悉晃司此时的造型，这是他新曲的打歌服，最近晃司时常穿成这样出没在各色音乐节目，——这种类似工作装的东西，当然不能用于日常穿着。  
尾崎用目光扫视晃司，对方却闪避了他的目光。他很想故作轻松地嘲讽他几句，譬如「你怎么穿成这副模样去喝酒啊」，却半点声音也无法发出。  
「刚刚上节目回来…还没来得及换掉。」  
像要稀释两人之间悄然滋生的尴尬似的，晃司到底还是开了口，…虽然只不过是显而易见的敷衍答案罢了。  
他的眼角还挂着未干的泪痕，形容憔悴、心神不宁，甚至未曾发觉唇边擦花的口红。于是那淡粉色的膏状物便从唇角放肆地拉出一条细长的线，妩媚又滑稽，直到脸颊才消失无踪。  
今天的晃司艳丽得惊人。超越性别的颓然美感萦绕于他的周身，连身为同性的尾崎都不禁为此心惊不已。这份惊艳很快演变为深重的苦涩，盘根错节地堆积在心底，钳制着他无法动弹。  
然后，晃司从一时失语的他身侧挤过，步入那片一度将他淹没的哑然黑暗之中。

「……布袋结婚了。」  
关上房门的瞬间，尾崎听见了晃司的声音。那副总是对一切兴味盎然的声音，如同羽毛一般有气无力地飘落，融化在这个沉默的房间。  
「我知道。」尾崎说，声音苦涩，「刚刚…电视上有报道。」  
晃司便不再言语。他一头栽倒进尾崎的床上，仿佛被抽去灵魂的精致玩偶一般瘫软着，许久，才重新发出软弱无力的声音。  
「尾崎……我真的好痛苦。好像只有在你身边，才能表现出真实的自己。」  
他说，声音中的悲恸愈发浓重，全然没有掩饰情绪的意思。  
「所以，……陪我。陪我好吗。」  
「……嗯。」  
用轻微的哼声代替回答，尾崎到底还是无法拒绝晃司。

「我喜欢上了一个女人。」晃司说。  
傍晚昏沉的光亮透过窗口打在晃司脸上，将那张俊美精致的脸孔映衬得苍白如纸。  
他的目光直直望向天花板，又或许只是射向虚空，漆黑的眼眸是哑光的。  
「…你喜欢过的女人数得清吗。」  
明知故问。尾崎走到床边，俯视着晃司。  
晃司的嘴唇颤动着，樱桃般的质感，仿佛正散发着熟透的甜味。时而尾崎会幻想它们被咬破的模样，殷红的汁液流淌而出，就像果汁…以及被碾碎的蔷薇花瓣。  
「…可这次的不一样。」  
此时，他正在用那双饱满性感的唇，倾吐着残酷的台词。  
「久美子是不同的。根本无法移开目光呢……尾崎，你知道那种感觉吗？…我想那是爱。我爱她。」  
晃司专注说话的模样刺痛了尾崎，他稍稍挪开了注视对方的目光，却刚好错过那人投射而来的视线。  
晃司的声音有那么一瞬的停顿。接着，他重新望向了天花板。  
「我爱她……」  
他喃喃诉说的声音，轻得仿若自语。

热度在狭小的房间内攀升。

「只有今天，不想抱女人……」  
晃司环住尾崎的腰，而对方不为所动。  
「为什么是我……」  
「…虽然去街上随便找个男人也无所谓，但那很容易带来麻烦。想来想去，还是尾崎你最方便了。」  
「……」  
「…你不会说出去的吧，尾崎？毕竟其他乱来的事，已不知做过多少了。」  
他仰头看向尾崎，发丝凌乱、眼神氤氲，唇角的红线尚未抹去，是程度近乎不可思议的冶艳。  
只是这份艳丽，一向不属于他。

他避开晃司的吻。  
「只有恋人间才能kiss吗？你还不是亲过你那群女朋友。……所以我不行吗？」  
对方的声音不知为何染上薄怒，尾崎却不愿看他。晃司忽然扯住尾崎的衣领，强迫他同自己对视。颈间的锐痛令尾崎皱起眉毛，他终于看向晃司，声音中满是压抑的恼怒。  
「吉川，你到底在发什么酒疯！」  
「酒疯？没错，我是疯了。尾崎，你这个混蛋，现在我只有你了…我只剩你了。你得陪着我，你必须陪着我！」  
「你有病吗？！」  
两人扭打在一起，很快便都挂了彩。  
尾崎被晃司按倒在床上，他想反抗，却始终落于下风，今天晃司的力量强得骇人。冷硬的触感从手腕处传来，收紧、再收紧……对方用皮带绑住了他，牢固到疼痛的程度。  
为什么是我？他想问晃司。在女人那里失了恋，却要拿我作代偿？吉川，你这个逻辑混乱的混蛋。我不能明白啊，你这叫我…如何能明白啊！  
他什么都没问，他根本就没打算出声。即使已然输给对方，但唯独此刻，尾崎无论如何也不愿自己看起来像个失败者。  
「尾崎，尾崎……」  
晃司意义不明地唤着尾崎的名字，手指在尾崎身上四处游走，最终停留在男人欲望的中心。尾崎悲哀地发现，不过是被晃司随意揉弄，他就立刻起了反应。  
他感到气恼，又觉得悲哀。各式各样的情感在脑海中噼里啪啦地一并炸裂，像一整排打碎的颜料瓶，粉红覆上碧蓝，暗紫渗入熟褐，一番折腾以后，再全部变作乌七八糟的一团黑。  
不甘心，真是不甘心啊……  
他被迫在这窘迫悲哀的情境之中，注意到埋藏内心的渴求，接着绝望地意识到，假如对象是晃司的话，无论如何，都不会有抵御的可能。

「你这可是犯罪…」  
尾崎说着故作洒脱到近乎滑稽的台词，没有丝毫说服力，而晃司依然面无表情，手上的动作也没有停止。  
「所以你要报警吗。」他问。  
尾崎不再说话了。  
裤链被拉开，内裤被褪下。已然觉醒的下体仿如解放一般弹出，旋即被晃司吞入口中。从尾崎的角度无法看清晃司的表情，这令他感到格外湿热难耐。  
晃司激烈地吞吐着他，对自己毫不留情，于是尾崎的每一下都几乎顶入晃司喉咙的最深处。  
他一边吸榨着尾崎，一边用手揉弄尾崎柱身下方的囊袋，明明技巧生涩，却积极得撩人。  
就在尾崎的分身胀大到极致的瞬间，他吐出它，从床上爬起，粗暴地拧开不知从哪里拿出的管状润滑剂，将它们尽数淋在它之上。  
接着，扶着那东西，从自己腿间压了下去。

「嗯…」  
尾崎不禁为晃司的紧窒而闷哼出声。他清楚感觉到对方的身体正被自己一点点撑开。炽热的腔室包裹着他，既舒服、又痛苦。  
藉着窗台透露的幽光，尾崎看到晃司脸上清晰的痛楚。晃司对待自己毫不温柔，几乎完全是跟随重力的指引而下落，于是一下便全部没入了。  
晃司的身体紧绷起来，那僵硬却只维持了数秒，他便强行止住了由疼痛引发的颤抖，几乎没有停顿，便开始了激烈的动作。  
他的身体摆动着，面容却一片死寂。他眉头微蹙，嘴唇紧抿成一线，像是忍耐着某些痛苦，尾崎却不知那痛苦是来源于他的身，还是心。  
人类排遣痛楚的方式，莫过于酒精、毒品、性……以及疼痛本身。  
看来……这次酒精没用呢。尾崎想。  
此时晃司正紧紧包裹着他，他的身体是这么的紧、这么的温暖，源源不断的快感从下半身涌上，他却只感觉到了近乎无尽的悲哀。  
尾崎知道，晃司想要的是疼痛。如此简单粗暴的交媾，当然无法带来快乐。那家伙就只是想要痛楚而已。  
……一想到这点，他便如同灵魂被撕碎一般难过。

「吉川……」  
尾崎在心中默念着对方的名字。  
吉川。你就…那么，喜欢那个女人吗。  
那我…对你来说，又算什么呢？  
他感到怨恨，感到愤怒，那些浓烈的情绪却在目光触及晃司的刹那，全部灰飞烟灭了。  
即使如此，他还是不想晃司痛。  
既然如此，那就让他来给晃司快乐吧。就由这份快乐，来稀释那家伙心中无法抹消的疼痛吧。

抬腰，用力顶入晃司的身躯，尾崎刻意找寻着引诱男人堕落的那点，然后激烈地入侵。不久，他便从晃司口中听见了细碎的呻吟。  
晃司逆光骑在他身上，领带松松垮垮地挂在颈项间，衬衫领口凌乱地敞开着。被方才的打斗蹂躏得乱七八糟的西装外套岌岌可危地挂在他身上，其中一侧已滑落至肩膀。  
天幕的亮光由窗口洒落，薄纱般披散在晃司身上，为他镀上一层清冷的银。那银一路蔓延而下、逐渐加深，在他胸前烧成象征欲望与罪孽的桃红。  
晃司的眼睑微微阖起，细长的眼眸拉成一条隐约的墨线，开合间有粼粼波光流散其中，脆弱又迷人。那双罪恶的丰唇微微嘟起，为涎液所濡湿而晶亮水润，隙间不时流露出惑人心魄的黏腻气音。

「解开我，吉川…」  
随着又一次的猛烈挺身，尾崎用声音循循善诱着晃司，「…这样蛮干下去，你会受伤的。」  
「唔……」  
晃司张开眼睛，被欲望所浸透的眼眸迟疑地看向尾崎。他犹豫了好一会儿，才终于缓慢解开了束缚尾崎的皮带。他僵着身体，像是害怕被对方甩开的样子，直到尾崎用重获自由的手腕扶住他纤细而强韧的腰肢。  
尾崎操纵着晃司愈发激烈地摇晃，下方顶入的动作也愈发坚定。对方漂亮的脸正逐渐布满情欲的红潮，因耽溺于欲望而泛起朦胧的细长瞳眸，直直射向遥不可及的虚空，作为诱惑象征物的丰唇则毫不掩饰地呻吟出声。一向善于制造动人音律的沉稳嗓音染上情色，竟是一副如此令人悸动的光景。尾崎的每一次挺身，都能换得晃司一声美妙的喘息，像架只能随着演奏者动作歌唱的乐器。  
他拽住身上之人的手腕，牵扯着他继续动作，而对方也乖巧地迎合着他，诚实且贪婪地追逐着本能的欲望。晃司激烈地摆动着身体，只为将尾崎吞入更深。他的唇角因性爱的甜美而泛起微笑，那模样颓靡已极，分明是只被恶魔的触手缠绕而坠跌于黑暗的堕天使，正不计后果地找寻着仅能依傍刹那的栖身之所。  
被晃司这无比折堕的沉迷模样所迷惑，胸膛悸动到痛苦的尾崎，忽然将对方拉向自己，那早已被干得乱七八糟的人，立刻便柔软顺从地倒向了他。  
「舒服吗…吉川……」  
他紧紧抱住晃司，用性器毫不留情地挤压摩擦着他柔嫩的内壁，狂暴地索求着他，如同报复一般刻意连续顶弄着晃司的敏感点，被他揽在怀中的人便只能不由自主地颤栗着淫叫出声。  
「啊……哈…………啊………嗯…………」  
晃司的声音破碎而婉转，他的身体正以一个极为别扭的姿势伏在尾崎身上，快感电流一般源源不断地涌上大脑，英挺的眉紧紧纠结在一起，唾液不自觉地由唇角淌下，浸湿了尾崎的衬衫。  
尾崎恶意地隔着衬衣狠狠捏上晃司的乳头，对方却因这突如其来的施虐而兴奋得发抖，紧紧咬着他的那部位也随之剧烈抽搐了数下。于是他就这样愈发激烈地责弄着晃司，把对方插得浪叫不止，然后忽然停住动作。  
「吉川…」  
感觉到身上的男人正因欲望而难耐地扭动着、用身体磨蹭着他，尾崎擦去晃司唇角晶莹的唾液，忽然问出了那个问题。  
「……我是谁…」  
「……」  
好一阵，晃司才平稳下急促的呼吸。他睁开眼睛，湿润地看向尾崎，许久，才答道。  
「……就算是我，…也不至于…把你这么一个大男人，当成谁的替身吧……」  
泪水从晃司眼角滑落，被他自己用食指轻巧拭去，然后他再度拉住尾崎的领口，声音中染上挑衅。  
「我们……可以继续了吗？」  
接着，他闭起眼睛，以迎接新一轮来自尾崎的撞击。

那晚他们同时攀上巅峰，晃司低叫着射了出来，与此同时尾崎的精液也注满了他的体内。  
这明明是为无数恋人所渴求的幸运，发生在他们身上，却只是徒增讽刺罢了。  
两人抱在一团、喘息着，谁也没再发出声音。醉酒的晃司很快便睡着了，他用额头抵上尾崎的肩，如同孩子一般蜷缩着，潮热的呼吸喷在尾崎身上。他睡得很熟、很乖巧，安静得好像从未存在过一样。  
不知为何尾崎总是觉得，眼前的晃司会如同梦境一般突然碎掉，然后消失无踪。于是他只能静静地抱着晃司、注视着他，视线从不曾挪开哪怕一秒，甚至不敢收紧臂弯。  
他想要看着晃司，他只想看着晃司。恐怕这将会是一个无眠之夜。  
晃司睡得很沉静，面容中既无痛苦，也无哀伤，唇角甚至还噙着清浅的笑容。  
吉川，你是在笑什么呢？尾崎静静思忖着。  
吉川，这样…你有感觉好过一些吗？  
他从未奢望自己能代替晃司所爱的那个她，只暗自祈祷，他的存在能稍稍冲淡晃司浓重的悲伤。

人类排遣心中痛楚的方式，莫过于酒精、毒品和性爱。  
刚刚很舒服吧？吉川。  
所以，你已经不那么痛了吧。吉川。  
尾崎的目光温柔而悲悯地降落在晃司的脸颊，轻拍着他的后背，安抚着睡梦中的他。  
所以，睡吧。睡吧，……我的挚友。

可是，他又该用什么来…稍稍稀释自己心中的疼痛呢？

The End


End file.
